Je vous invite à dîner ?
by Ailec22
Summary: Sam invite Janet à dîner pour lui présenter Pete, seulement le médecin a de toutes autres espérances pour sa meilleure amie... Et ne va pas user de subtilité pour le faire savoir ! Oh, et si on rajoutait un invité surprise... ? (/!\ SHIP INSIDE)


**Hello à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien :D !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un "petit" OS, sorti tout droit de notre imagination à Sevryna et à moi (et si vous ne la connaissez pas je vous invite très fortement à aller faire un tour, c'est tout bonnement génial !) dans une conversation sms !**

 **J'ai rated K+ parce qu'il n'y a rien de bien choquant, à part un mot ou deux un peu "grossiers" mais qui ne valent pas non plus la mention T alors... Voilà^^ !**

 **On part évidemment sur du Sam/Jack !**

 **Pas de saison particulière à part l'AU du déni profond de l'épiside 7x18^^**

 ******************Les lignes en italique sont les pensées intérieures de Janet !******************

 **(Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics et que je vois avec vos lances dans le fond, blâmez la PACES ! Non sérieux, promis j'arrive !)**

 **(Ah oui, et je ne possède toujours rien de Stargate malheureusement ! Bonne lecture :D !)**

* * *

Il était 19h30 pétantes lorsque la sonnette de chez Sam retentit. La jeune femme respira un bon coup, redressa ses vêtements et se dirigea nerveusement vers la porte.

-« Ah ça, on ne pourra pas lui reprocher d'être en retard… » Réagit Janet sans toutefois décoller les yeux de son pliage de serviettes. « C'est qu'il est pressé dis-moi… Je croyais que tu préférais les hommes moins… Ponctuels… »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant mais resta silencieuse. Janet était de cette humeur depuis deux jours, depuis qu'elle l'avait invitée à dîner chez elle pour lui présenter Pete. C'était une étape importante pour elle, la première vraie relation sérieuse qu'elle avait depuis Jonas Hansen -qui n'était pas vraiment une référence-, et elle se sentait prête et suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour le présenter à sa meilleure amie.

Meilleure amie qui voyait pourtant les choses d'un tout autre point de vue.

-« Pete ! » Le salua chaleureusement la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte. Elle nota vaguement le 'oh quelle surprise…' sarcastique de Janet derrière elle, mais le rangea simplement dans un coin de sa tête sans y prêter attention. Le policier était venu habillé de façon soignée mais pas déplacée, un jean, une chemise, une veste de costume, de belles chaussures, et surtout un énorme bouquet de roses entre les mains.

 _Il connaît ses classiques. Mais il en faudra plus pour m'impressionner._

-« Oh Pete elles sont magnifiques ! Il ne fallait pas… Donne-les moi, je vais vite les mettre dans de l'eau ! » Shanahan tendit le bouquet à Sam, profitant du rapprochement pour placer son autre main dans le creux de ses reins, la serrant contre lui dans un baiser langoureux.

 _Beurk._

La militaire fila rapidement dans la cuisine sans prêter attention à son amie -qu'elle imaginait déjà bouder- et revint pile à temps pour placer la veste de Pete sur un cintre dans l'entrée. Alors seulement elle le prit par la main et l'emmena timidement vers le salon, attirant enfin un regard du docteur.

-« Janet je te présente Pete, mon compagnon. Pete voici Janet, ma meilleure amie. »

 _Oh mon Dieu. Il est encore pire de près._

-« Ravi de vous rencontrer Janet, Sam m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! » Lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée en lui tendant sa main, qu'elle accepta et serra en retour presque immédiatement, juste le temps d'une seconde gênante pour Sam et claire de sa méprise pour lui.

 _J'ai déjà accepté de venir, je ne vais pas en plus faire l'_ _animation_ _._

Le pauvre homme comprit immédiatement qu'il était en terrain miné et baissa humblement les yeux face à la prestance intimidante de la petite femme en face de lui, ce qui étira un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

 _On va bien s'amuser._

* * *

20 minutes étaient passées durant l'apéritif sans que les deux nouvelles connaissances ne s'échangent un mot, Sam s'efforçant de trouver des sujets de conversations communs et qui ne dévoilent rien de leur travail à la base.

Mais sans grand succès apparent elle avait rapidement écourté cette étape gênante du repas, et apportait maintenant les plats sur la table. Pete se dandinait comme un enfant sur sa chaise.

 _Sérieusement ? Et c'est lui, qui prend la place de Ja…_

-« Alors alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous a préparé de bon… ?

-Cassis de veau, purée maison, champignons de Paris, et sauce à la truffe pour le côté plus raffiné… Tu aimes ça j'espère ? Oh mince je n'y ai pas pensé, parce que sinon je peux vite retourner en cuisine et t…

-Shhhh Sam ça va aller, ça me va parfaitement. » La rassura-t-il en souriant et en plaçant sa main sur la sienne.

 _Elle ne connait même pas ses goûts ? Intéressant…_

-« Oh cela n'aurait pas été grave vous savez Pete, nous avons-nous-même un collègue de travail qui a horreur des champignons ! Tu te rappelles Sam, quand il a fait une scène à la pauvre cantinière du mess qui n'a pas voulu lui échanger ? » La jeune femme savait ce que sa meilleure amie était en train de faire, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à ce souvenir. La pauvre femme n'avait plus jamais osé le servir ! « Je vous assure Pete, si même Jack, un colonel de l'armée -elle insista bien sur cette marque de charisme- n'hésite pas à faire une scène devant cinquante personnes, il n'y a auc…

-Janet, Janet, c'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris… » Pete eu un sourire gêné et se retourna vers son assiette.

 _Hehehe._

Sam laça un regard réprobateur au médecin, lui soufflant de faire un effort. Elle ne l'avait pas invitée pour mettre sa relation en péril.

-« Excusez-moi, j'ai vite tendance à disgresser. Et donc, vous êtes policier ? » L'astrophysicienne se relaxa. Enfin. Pete releva la tête.

-« C'est ça oui, septième district de Colorado Springs.

-D'accord… Et vous êtes simple fonctionnaire ou vous avez un grade ? Non parce que nous sommes habituées à côtoyer des hauts gradés tous les jours alors…

-Je, hum, oui, je suis simple policier… Pour l'instant en tous cas, bien sûr j'envisage d'évoluer. » Et Sam se tendit de nouveau.

 _Et bien je fais des efforts. Je m'intéresse._

-« Ah oui… Mais ça doit déjà faire longtemps que vous êtes dans la police non ? Ou vous avez fait autre chose avant ? » Sam se racla de nouveau la gorge. « Oh oui pardon excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ! … … Vous avez des passions ?

-Et bien euh… Je… Je suis assez adepte de bridge je dois l'avouer, de jardinage aussi. J'aime bien aller faire un tour en bicyclette aussi de temps en temps, ou aller nourrir les canards sur les bords du Prospect Lake, au Memorial Park.

 _Seigneur. Cet homme est plus vieux que Jacob._

-Oh… Je vois… Rien d'autre ? D'un peu plus... Dynamique ? Comme la pêche par exemple ?

-Janet…

-Oui Sam adore ça, tout comme Jack, vous savez notre colonel qui n'aime pas les champignons !

-Oh… Euh, et bien je serais ravi de découvrir cette activité avec elle !

-Tu entends Sam, Jack serait fier, tout ce temps passé à te transmettre sa passion pour que tu la passes à ton tour ! » Le regard de la jeune femme se durcissait de plus en plus envers sa meilleure amie. Pete sourit simplement, toujours au plus bas de son aisance corporelle, et se reconcentra sur son assiette.

 _Mmmm, il ne tique toujours pas…_

-« Enfin bon, vous avez votre petite routine quoi… C'est vrai que nous ne connaissons pas trop ça en tant que militaires, ça doit être sympa non ? D'avoir plein de temps pour soi, des horaires fixes, une vie calme…

-Euh oui, oui ça a ses avantages… Enfin nous ne faisons pas non plus que de nous prélasser toute la journée vous savez, Colorado Springs n'est pas de tout repos…

-Oh oui quelques larcins par-ci par-là, un ou deux criminels de temps en temps mais bon… Vous saviez que ce fameux Jack avait fait partie des Black Ops ? Ça l'a changé oui… Mais question adrénaline, il n'y a p…

-Oui enfin, il travaille à la base avec nous maintenant, loin de toutes ces horreurs… » Sam sut en le disant qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, fermant les yeux de honte. Son ton avait été plus transparent de ses émotions qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

-« Vous avez l'air d'être très proches de ce Jack toutes les deux… Qu'est-ce que font un médecin, une scientifique et un soldat ensemble dans la même équipe ? » Son ton avait semblé sincère, mais à la vue du petit sourire qu'affichait Janet en ce moment Sam pouvait presque entendre l'alarme du jackpot résonner de son esprit.

-« Oh non on ne travaille pas vraiment ensemble… On est juste amis… » Et c'est là que Sam eu l'idée. Elle tenait sa revanche. « A vrai dire Janet est très amoureuse du meilleur ami de Jack… » Le médecin manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'elle était en train de prendre. Sam sourit de plus belle.

-« Oh… Il est militaire lui aussi ?

-Non, archéologue, mais Janet lui trouve quand même énormément… »

 _La guerre est déclarée._

-« Oui enfin, je ne suis pas la seule à trouver énormément à d'autres personnes… Daniel n'est peut-être qu'archéologue, mais il est le meilleur ami de Jack, et il sait des choses… » Sam écarquilla les yeux, Pete se tourna vers elle en riant.

-« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'un collègue de travail a un crush sur toi que ça veut dire quoi que ce soit… En plus vous êtes des militaires, même s'il avait voulu tenter quoi que ce soit il n'aurait rien pu faire ! » Sourit-il en reprenant un morceau de viande.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la table. Surement Pete avait-il simplement voulu plaisanter, mais Janet pouvait voir les yeux de Sam commencer à rougir.

 _Crétin._

Fini de jouer, elle embraya sur des propos plus léger et s'assura d'avoir Sam toujours occupée par un autre sujet, observant avec inquiétude ce voile brillant qui ne quittait pas ses yeux.

Le médecin se gifla mentalement. Bien sûr que cela devait arriver, qu'à force de pousser et de s'amuser à gêner l'homme en face d'elle elle finirait par lui faire dire une bêtise.

 _Quelle amie tu fais…_

Elle fit taire sa petite voix intérieure et rapporta son attention sur le reste de la conversation, essayant de rattraper son fil, et son erreur…

* * *

-« Bon, et bien je vais commencer à aller préparer les desserts ! » S'exclama Sam alors que tout le monde avait fini depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà.

-Tu as besoin de mon aide ? » S'enquit Pete d'un seul coup.

 _A défaut d'être une flèche, il a au moins l'air d'avoir des manières._

-« Parce qu'il faudrait que j'aille… Vérifier quelque chose dans ma veste et… »

 _Ok. AVAIT l'air._

-« Oui oui ne t'en fais pas, Janet va venir avec moi ! » Le policier la remercia et s'éclipsa vers l'entrée -qui avait difficilement fonctionné comme tentative de désigner une activité beaucoup moins… noble- tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent en cuisine.

-« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ?! » Gronda Sam en laissant tomber les assiettes un peu brutalement dans l'évier. « Tu le mets mal à l'aise depuis le début du repas !

-Parfait, je n'aimerai pas qu'il les prenne trop justement, ses aises !

-Mais qu… Pourquoi ? Janet je ne te reconnais pas… On dirait que tu fais tout pour saboter notre relation !

-Relation ? Parce que tu considères cela comme une relation ? Deux trois déjeuners pris sur le pouce toutes les deux semaines, aucune anecdote à me raconter, aucun projet… Ce n'est pas une relation ça Sam c'est une consolation, et tu sais très bien que tu mérites beaucoup mieux !

-Et toi tu sais très bien que comme il vient de le dire je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir ce mieux, alors autant que je me fasse une raison !

-C'est complètement idiot et tu le sais autant que moi !

-Ah parce que la cour martiale est idiote pour toi ?!

-Tu sais très bien que toute la base serait prête à vous couvrir ! Même le Général Hammond !

-Ça tu n'en sais rien !

-Oh si je le sais, vu le nombre de paris qu'il… » La voix de Janet mourut dans sa gorge.

 _Oh merde._

-« Les… Quoi… ?

-Hein… ? Non… Rien… » La jeune femme s'empressa de prendre les assiettes et les couverts et de disparaître dans le salon pour les installer.

-« Janet ! Comment ça les paris ?! » Commença l'astrophysicienne en la suivant, seulement pour être interrompue par un nouveau coup de sonnette. Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

-« Tu crois qu'il s'est perdu ? » Lança le médecin avec espoir alors son amie se dirigeait vers la porte.

-« C'est bizarre pourtant je n'attendais personne d'autre… » Se dit-elle alors qu'elle enclenchait la poignée, apercevant une forme dans la presque nuit. « Qui peut bien v… Oh… » Sam se figea. Oh non. Ça c'était mauvais.

-« Salut Carter, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? » Demanda gentiment le Colonel Jack O'Neill, notant son habit soigné et le rouge sur ses joues.

-« Je… Euh… Non… Non, non ça va… Que vouliez-vous ? » Lui lança-t-elle un peu sèchement, s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte. Jack fronça les sourcils, inhabitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de son second.

-« Vous aviez oublié ça dans votre labo, je me suis rappelé que vous m'aviez dit prendre votre ordinateur avec vous pour le week-end alors… J'ai pensé que vous pourriez en avoir besoin… » Dit-il en sortant un chargeur de son sac, fuyant les yeux de Sam.

-« Oh, oui, merci mon colonel, j'ai dû l'oublier en partant…

-Ben oui, sinon je ne serais pas là ! » Répondit-il de tout son flegme, arrachant un sourire à la jeune femme. « Vous êtes sûre que ça va Carter ? Vous étiez toute rouge tout-à-l'heure et maintenant vous êtes toute pâ… Oh… » Le regard du colonel se déplaça derrière elle, et ce qu'elle avait senti arriver posa sa main sur son épaule. Tout se corps se tendit alors immédiatement et Jack ne put s'empêcher de prendre peur.

-« Et vous êtes qui vous exactement ? » Demanda-t-il durement, le ton froid.

-« Pete Shanahan, son compagnon. Ce serait plutôt à vous de me dire qui vous êtes, pour vous pointer ici à cette heure-là et sans prévenir. » Le ton de Pete était tout aussi dur, et Janet qui suivait la scène de loin secoua la tête en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

 _Oh misère…_

Un flash de douleur passa dans les yeux de Jack, et le cœur de Sam se serra. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait…

-« Bon et bien je vous laisse… Carter, votre chargeur. » Il lui plaça pratiquement dans les mains avant de se retourner et de repartir d'où il était venu -à pieds, remarqua-t-elle-.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner ainsi, soudain transie de froid sur son perron.

-« Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! » S'indigna soudain Pete, conscient que la situation était en train de lui échapper.

 _Ça, c'est ce qui vient de rendre la situation réelle… Et insupportable…_

-« Vous devriez partir Pete… » Souffla doucement Janet en se rapprochant de son amie, toujours immobile sur le pas de sa porte.

-« Quoi ? Non ! Nous sommes au milieu d'un dîner, ce gars débarque et tout d'un coup c… Oh… Oh… C'est Jack c'est ça… » Dit-il d'un ton soudain très amer, toute son attitude et son regard s'assombrissant.

-« Pete…

-Laissez j'ai compris. » Il se tourna vers Sam. « Alors c'est pas qu'une blague entre collègues hein. Tu l'aimes ce mec.

-Pete… » Tenta de nouveau Janet, sans succès.

-« Et plus que moi. En fait peut-être que tu ne m'aimes pas du tout ! Peut-être que tu n'as jamais eu de sentiments, que je n'étais qu'un jouet pour toi !

-Pete je t'en prie tu sais que…

-Je sais je sais, oh oui je sais ! Alors c'était cool tu m'as bien montré à ton père et à tes amies, je t'ai bien servi de couverture, on a bien baisé et maintenant c'est fini ?!

-HE ! » Intervint de nouveau le médecin alors qu'elle savait que les premières larmes de culpabilité roulaient déjà sur les joues de son amie. « Vous allez prendre vos affaires et sortir maintenant, ça suffit !

-Ça suffit ça suffit… Ouai tu lui dirais pas ça à lui hein ? Noooon tu préfèrerais qu'il te… » La gifle s'écrasa sur son visage avant même qu'il ne puisse l'avoir vue venir.

 _Ouuuh. Quelques secondes de plus et c'était moi qui avait ce plaisir._

-« Elle t'a dit de partir Pete… Maintenant tu t'en vas. Et tu ne reviens pas. Jamais. » Le policier maintint un regard froid envers la militaire et son amie, mais rassembla ses affaires sans ne dire mot. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois sur le perron, à bonne distance.

-« Il est colonel Sam. Même s'il t'aimait, il ne pourrait jamais être avec toi. » Janet vu rouge et envoya la première chose qu'elle trouva sous sa main à l'homme en face d'elle, le vase contenant les roses, qui se brisa en mille morceaux au milieu de l'allée une seconde trop tard pour atteindre sa cible. Janet n'attendit pas que celle-ci ait quitté la rue pour prendre son amie dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes tremper son chemisier.

-« Il, il sait maintenant… » Articula Sam entre deux sanglots, « Il ne pourra plus jamais rien se passer… Et puis Pete a raison, même si…

-Pete est un connard, et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler de lui. Tu vois j'avais raison de ne pas l'aimer. » Sam rit nerveusement à la remarque de son amie.

-« Un connard peut-être, mais un de ceux qui ont raison…

-Sam… Regarde-moi… Hey » Janet força son amie à se détacher d'elle et à plonger ses yeux humides dans les siens. « Ça fait des années que ça dure. Des années que vous vous tournez autour, des années que les sentiments sont là, qu'il y a des paris, que ton père a adopté Jack, qu'Hammond est au courant, que votre comportement off-world n'a pas changé malgré... Ça. Et vous croyez encore, sérieusement, objectivement, que c'est le règlement qui vous retient… ? Sam je suis médecin, je sais reconnaître de la peur quand j'en vois… Et vos regards l'un envers l'autre sont remplis d'amour… Mais aussi de peur. Toi c'était Jonas, lui Sara… Il est temps d'aller de l'avant tu ne crois pas… ? » Sam renifla plusieurs fois en fixant le sol, laissant passer de longues secondes avant de relever les yeux vers son amie.

-« Mais… Et si ça ne marche pas, ça va tout gâcher, tout détruire…

-Et si ça marche ça peut être génial… Sam tu es la plus intelligente ici, crois-tu vraiment que ça pourrait ne pas marcher… ? »

Sam baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois. Bien sûr que non elle ne pensait pas cela… De son côté en tous cas. Elle aimait Jack, oh elle l'avait aimé depuis leur première mission ensemble et elle savait qu'au plus profond d'elle qu'elle l'aimerai toujours. Mais et si ce n'était pas son cas ? Il avait tellement souffert en amour, souffert dans la vie, dans l'armée, dans ses missions… Il ne voudrait peut-être pas risquer de revivre tout ça une nouvelle fois…

-« Et si c'était lui, qui le pensait… ? Ou qui ne voulait pas risquer de souffrir en s'engageant à nouveau… ? » Janet sourit.

-« S'il y a une chose que je sais Sam, c'est que vous souffrez surtout tous les deux énormément de cette situation… Et que toi à ses côtés, je doute qu'il ait les capacités de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre… » Répondit-elle s'un sourire taquin. Sam sourit de nouveau en se disant que finalement, elle non plus ne s'attardait pas sur ce genre de pensées lorsqu'ils étaient… Proches.

-« Tu devrais vraiment aller le rattraper maintenant, je doute que le froid de ce soir fasse bon ménage avec ses vieux genoux… Et je ne veux pas le voir grogner dans mon infirmerie demain matin ! » Menaça le médecin en rentrant vers la cuisine, commençant un rangement bien nécessaire.

Sam sourit une dernière fois en la regardant s'éloigner et s'élança dans la rue, courant du mieux que ses talons le lui permettaient vers chez Jack, vers ce qu'elle sentait déjà être un tournant de sa vie.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son ventre n'était plus qu'une énorme boule de nerfs, ses jambes soudain faites de coton commencèrent à trembler, et son regard ne voyait plus rien que les quelques mètres devant elle, éclipsant tout ce qui n'était pas _lui_. Et puis il y avait autre chose aussi… Mêlé au stress et à la panique, à la peur et à l'appréhension, il y avait cette petite chose, toute lisse, toute douce… Cette sorte de sérénité, de courage, d'excitation, d'espoir et de confirmation que finalement, elle le savait, tout irait bien… Pas vrai ?

La jeune femme s'efforça de chasser ses doutes pendant tout le restant du trajet, se concentrant simplement sur sa respiration et sur la chaleur que cette course lui apportait, fermant les yeux pour sentir le vent à travers ses cheveux, l'odeur caractéristique de la pluie approchante, la pulsation dans ses oreilles, ce chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur résonner à travers ses jambes, l…

Absorbée dans ses pensées Sam n'avait pas prêté attention à son instinct et percuta quelque chose de plein fouet, expulsant l'air de ses poumons en un gémissement de douleur et de surprise.

-« Carter ! » Enregistra-t-elle juste avant que deux bras puissants ne lui empêchent une rencontre désagréable avec le sol. « Mais enfin qu'est-ce que… Vous allez bien… ? » Lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser, un air d'inquiétude sincère planté dans son regard.

-« Euh oui, oui mon colonel je suis désolée je ne regardais pas où j'allais… Je ne vous ai pas fait mal j'espère ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, vous aviez l'air bien pressée… » Allez. C'était maintenant.

-« Oui… A vrai dire je voulais vous rattraper… Vous demander… Enfin… M'excuser… M'excuser pour tout à l'heure… Pour le comportement de Pete…

-Et vous avez laissé le pauvre homme à la maison ? Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, après tout c'est moi qui suis venu sonner chez vous à 21h un soir de repos…

-Oui mais… » Mais quoi ? Ce n'était pas correct de ma part d'inviter un autre homme dans ma vie parce que _vous_ , vous et mes sentiments pour vous ? « Vous n'auriez pas dû voir ça…

-Pas du voir ça ? Vous ne me l'auriez pas présenté à un moment donné ? » Merde.

-« Oh si si bien sûr mais… Mais… » Sam se mordit la lèvre. La situation était terriblement gênante, et il ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

-« Mais… ?

-Oh pour l'amour du ciel monsieur vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire ! » S'énerva-t-elle sans même y avoir pensé, regrettant presque immédiatement les mots qui venaient de quitter sa bouche. Jack haussa les sourcils.

-« C'est ma phrase ça Carter.

-Oh mon Dieu… Pardon mon colonel… Je me suis emportée je n'aurais pas dû… » Sam secoua la tête en regardant le sol, n'osant même plus le regarder.

-« Ecoutez Sam… On ne peut pas…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… L'armée…

-Et si l'armée n'en savait rien ?

-Elle saura. Elle sait toujours. » Un voile triste passa sur les pupilles chocolat.

-« Ce ne sont que des excuses…

-Absolument pas !

-Absolument que si !

-Carter attention…

-Attention à quoi ?! J'en ai marre de faire attention… Monsieur ! Je n'aime pas Pete, oui j'ai eu des sentiments pour lui mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé, pas comme… » Vous.

-« Vous devriez vous taire avant de dire des bêtises…

-Des bêtises ?

-Oui des bêtises ! Ecoutez je suis désolé d'être passé chez vous à l'improviste et je ne le referai plus, mais vous devriez rentrer maintenant.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit la vérité, pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas parlé de p…

-Parlé ? Ah parce que maintenant vous voulez parler ?! Vous êtes celle qui voulait laisser ça dans cette putain de pièce Carter !

-Parce que j'avais peur ! … J'avais peur pour moi, pour vous, pour notre carrière… Mais maintenant… Maintenant ma rencontre avec Pete m'a fait comprendre que peu importe le nombre de pièces ou de boîtes ou de… Trucs, dans lesquels j'essaierai de laisser ça pour le cacher ça ne disparaîtra jamais et je suis sûre que pour vous non plus, il y aura toujours cette chose entre nous qui brûlera et finira par nous consumer si on ne fait rien, et moi j'ai envie de faire quelque chose mais seulement je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps je suis quelqu'un de très prudent et avant de prendre une décision je réfléchis et j… » Sam fut coupée dans sa tirade et dans sa respiration par les lèvres de Jack qui vinrent pressement s'écraser sur les siennes, contrastant avec la douceur des mains qu'il plaça de chaque côté de son visage. D'abord surprise par son geste si soudain la jeune femme ne tarda pas à réciproquer le baiser, fermant les yeux en s'abandonnant au goût sucré de ses lèvres, douces mais passionnées.

-« Mon colonel… » Souffla-t-elle entre deux de ses délicieuses attaques, ne gagnant qu'un son faussement interrogatif en retour. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'ils commençaient à être mouillés par la pluie, donnant à la scène un aspect cliché mais terriblement romantique. Enfin…

Les papillons dans le ventre de Sam s'envolaient presque aussi vite et intensément que les battements de son cœur, pulsant dans tout son corps, dégageant une douce chaleur qu'elle pouvait sentir se mêler à celle de son amant collé à elle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, aussi complète, aussi invincible. Le ciel -ou les Goa'ulds- pouvait bien leur tomber sur la tête maintenant qu'elle n'y prêterait même pas attention, absorbée par les caresses brûlantes de son supérieur qui se faisaient de plus en plus désirantes. Un peu comme son bas-ventre…

-« Mon colonel nous… Nous devrions vraiment… Mmmmm… » Gémit-elle alors qu'il la fit taire d'un nouveau baiser incandescent.

-« Je suis d'accord avec vous Sam… Alors dites-moi… Je vous invite à dîner… ? »

* * *

 **Well well well... J'espère que cette OS vous aura plu !**

 **Il n'est peut-être pas parfait je le conçois, mais il me tenait à coeur et j'espère vous avoir fait sourire au moins quelques fois :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (j'adoooooore regarder dans... Hum les avis ^^), et si vous avez d'autres idées d'OS je suis aussi preneuse :D !**

 **Coeurs sur vous les amis, prenez soins de vous, et à très bientôt pour la suite des fictions !**


End file.
